


Nostalgie

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash. Oneshot. Eines Nachts beobachtet Lucius etwas sehr... Aufregendes. SSRL, LM. Spielt während Band 3. (Diese Story ist von 2006 - wahrscheinlich mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 6 geschrieben.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgie

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story hat bis heute auf fanfiktion.de überlebt. Doch jetzt wird sie gelöscht, da es sich um PWP handelt, was dort verboten ist. Also... lade ich sie eben hier hoch. Habe absolut keine Lust mehr, mich in meiner knappen Freizeit mit irgendwelchen Operatoren herumzuschlagen. Vermutlich werden noch weitere meiner alten Storys folgen. Ich will endlich alle meine Storys an einem Ort versammelt wissen.

Disclaimer: Mir nix – alles JKR und Warner Bros.  
  
Titel: Nostalgie (Shortstory, Oneshot)  
Autor: Lorelei Lee  
Rating: ab 18  
Pairing: SS/RL, LM  
Kategorie: tragische Romanze  
Sonstiges: Zu dieser Shortstory hat mich ein Bild von “einheitstochter” im LJ inspiriert. Als Zeitrahmen habe ich mir Band drei ausgewählt, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig passend ist – aber es war vom Canon her immer noch die beste Lösung. Das Bild ist leider auch im Nirwana des Internet verschwunden... [HIER ](http://einheitstochter.livejournal.com/46437.html)war es mal.  
  
  
  
  
  


** Nostalgie **

  
  
  
Lucius Malfo zog sich an um auszugehen. Er hatte einige Geschäfte in Hogsmeade zu erledigen. Zu gerne hätte er auch mal kurz in Hogwarts vorbeigeschaut, um seinem Sprössling etwas auf die Finger zu sehen, doch seit er nicht mehr im Schulrat saß, waren diese unangemeldeten Stippvisiten nahezu unmöglich geworden.  
Außerdem verzichtete er gerne darauf, nähere Bekanntschaft mit den Dementoren zu schließen, die seit Black’s Flucht um die Schule herumschwirrten.  
  
Als er in seinem Kleiderschrank herumwühlte, fiel ihm seine alte grün-silberne Schulkrawatte in die Hände. Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln und wollte sie schon wieder zurücklegen, als ihm ein „Wieso nicht?“ durch den Kopf ging. Er zuckte die Schultern, glättete die Krawatte und band sie sich um.  
  
OoooOoooO  
  
Einige Zeit später ging Lucius durch die nahezu ausgestorbenen Strassen von Hogsmeade. Einige Kaufleute schlossen gerade ihre Läden und hasteten mit schnellen, nervösen Schritten davon. Die Dämmerung ging immer mehr in eine wolkenverhangene Dunkelheit über und die Bewohner der Stadt hatten offensichtlich Angst und verbarrikadierten sich in ihren Häusern. Bis zu seiner Verabredung hatte Lucius noch etwas Zeit und so schlenderte er sehr langsam durch die engen Gässchen. Dabei kam er auch an einem Etablissement vorbei, das den schönen Namen „Zum feurigen Drachen“ trug und das offiziell als Hotel galt.  
  
Einige Eingeweihte – wie Lucius – wussten aber, dass der Eigentümer die hinteren Zimmer gerne auch nur stundenweise vermietete ohne lästige Fragen zu stellen. Lucius stutzte überrascht, als er aus einem der hinteren Fenster tatsächlich einen schwachen Lichtschein wahrnahm, der auf die dunkle Gasse hinausfiel.  
Sollte jemand tatsächlich so leichtsinnig gewesen sein, die Vorhänge nicht ganz zu schließen? Oder nicht leichtsinnig, sonder eher… übererregt? Korrigierte Lucius seine Gedanken mit einem lüsternen Lächeln. Vielleicht war dieser Jemand auch nur überzeugt davon, dass nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit niemand mehr unterwegs sein würde… wobei diese Annahme so falsch nicht war, wie Lucius mit einem raschen Blick über seine Schulter feststellen konnte.  
Außer ihm war tatsächlich niemand mehr unterwegs. Lucius zögerte nur eine Sekunde. Der offene Vorhang war nun wirklich eine tadellose Einladung, da konnte er gut einen kleinen Blick auf die Sünder riskieren.  
  
Was ihm seltsamerweise zuallererst bei den beiden halbnackten Gestalten auffiel, die sich in dem Zimmer aufhielten, war die Tatsache, dass beide Hogwarts-Schulkrawatten trugen.  
Lucius’ Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt. Wie sollten es ein paar Schüler geschafft haben, sich unbemerkt aus der Schule zu schleichen?  
  
Der Raum wurde nur von einzelnen Kerzen schummrig beleuchtet und Lucius hatte Schwierigkeiten, die beiden Gestalten zu erkennen. Eine davon – eindeutig ein Mann, wie man an der flachen Brust erkennen konnte - lehnte mit nacktem Oberkörper gegen einen Tisch und drehte Lucius den Rücken zu. Doch dann neigte dieser Mann seinen Kopf und Lucius hatte nun keine Probleme mehr, dieses unverkennbare Profil zu identifizieren.  
Severus!  
Die zweite Überraschung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn Severus – dessen Slytherin-Krawatte nur noch lose um seinen Hals hing – hob das Kinn der vor ihm knieenden Gestalt an und entzog damit das Gesicht den Schatten und tauchte es in das weiche Licht der Kerzen. Es handelte sich dabei um niemand anderen als Remus Lupin, der nun fast anbetend zu Severus aufsah. Auch seine Gryffindor-Krawatte baumelte nur noch lose über seinem offenen Hemd.  
  
Lucius schluckte trocken.  
  
Anscheinend war er nicht Einzige, dem an diesem Abend etwas nostalgisch zumute gewesen war. Die beiden Männer in dem Raum hatten offensichtlich vor, etwas zu wiederholen, was sie bereits während ihrer Schulzeit miteinander getan hatten… oder… Versäumtes nachzuholen. Lucius hatte nun zwei Optionen – entweder diskreter Rückzug oder diskretes Zuschauen. Nach kurzem Nachdenken verwarf er die erste Option zugunsten der zweiten. Er hatte sich nicht nur aus Gründen der Lüsternheit dazu entschieden – obwohl sich bereits ein angenehmes Prickeln in seiner Leistengegend ausbreitete – sondern auch, um vielleicht so etwas über Severus und seinen Gespielen zu erfahren, was ihm später einmal unter Umständen nützlich sein würde. Erpressung war ein schmutziges Geschäft, doch manchmal – und besonders bei Severus, der ständig so zugeknöpft und schwer zu durchschauen war – blieb einem wirklich nichts anderes übrig.  
  
Lucius trat behutsam ein wenig zurück und stellte sich so neben das Fenster, dass er von drinnen nicht sofort bemerkt werden konnte und sich ihm dennoch ein ausreichend befriedigender Einblick bot. Und befriedigend waren die Vorgänge in diesem Hinterzimmer in der Tat.  
  
Lupin hatte mittlerweile mit effizienten Bewegungen Severus’ Hose geöffnet. Leider konnte Lucius von seinem Beobachtungsposten aus nicht alles sehen, aber er vermutete, dass Lupin gerade seine Zunge an Severus’ empfindsamsten Körperteil einsetzte. Und das dazu noch sehr gekonnt, wenn man aus der Art, wie Severus seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, irgendwelche Rückschlüsse ziehen wollte. Die Hüften des Slytherin fingen an unkontrolliert zu zucken und Lupin’s Kopf bewegte sich zwischen Severus’ Beinen in einem eindeutigen Vor-und-zurück-Rhythmus. Nach einigen ersten, wilden Stößen schien Severus sich selbst zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich still hielt und auf seinen Gespielen hinab sah. Nach einiger Zeit griff er mit beiden Händen in dessen Haare und dirigierte so das Tempo nach seinem Geschmack.  
Gedämpftes Stöhnen drang durch das geschlossene Fenster nach draußen in die einsame Gasse und Lucius konnte nun nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Er öffnete seine Hosen ein wenig und berührte sich selbst.  
Seine Hände waren von der Nachtluft kühl geworden und die erste Berührung auf seiner erhitzten Haut ließ ihn kurz die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen. Doch dieser erste, leichte Schock verwandelte sich in ein elektrisierendes Prickeln und er fing an, seine Finger im exakt gleichen Tempo zu Severus’ Bewegungen über seine steife Männlichkeit zu bewegen.  
  
Severus verfügte augenscheinlich über sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung, denn immer, wenn Lucius glaubte, Anzeichen für ein baldiges Ende zu erkennen und seine Finger sich erwartungsvoll um seine eigene Härte verkrampften, hielt Severus einige quälende Momente lang inne, bevor er erneut mit ungebrochener Energie tief zwischen Lupin’s willige Lippen stieß.  
Jedes Mal fluchte Lucius lautlos, denn aus einem perversen Lustgefühl heraus hatte er beschlossen, gleichzeitig mit Severus zu kommen. Doch mittlerweile fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er dieses Ziel auch erreichen würde. Als Lucius schon drauf und dran war aufzugeben, und die ersten glitschigen Tröpfchen seine Finger leichter und schneller über seine Erektion gleiten ließen, wurde seine Geduld endlich belohnt.  
  
Severus zog sich drinnen ruckartig von Lupin zurück, der ihn mit blitzenden Augen und geöffneten Lippen erwartungsvoll ansah und mit einer vollen Ladung Sperma mitten in sein Gesicht belohnt wurde.  
Draußen ergoss sich Lucius keuchend in sein Taschentuch, das er vorsorglich in seiner anderen Hand gehalten hatte. So groß konnte keine Erregung sein, um ihn dazu zu verleiten, seine Kleidung zu beflecken. Etwas ungläubig sah er zu, wie Lupin mit verklärtem Blick Severus’ Hand sauber leckte und ein erneuter Schauer durchzog ihn lustvoll.  
„So eine kleine, versaute Schwuchtel“, dachte Lucius amüsiert. „Mit diesem Kollegen wird Severus noch seinen Spaß haben.“  
Lucius schloss seine Hose, glättete seine Kleidung und wandte sich zum Gehen, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die beiden Männer in dem Zimmer zu verschwenden. Er hatte für einen Abend genug erfahren und war nun sowieso schon ein wenig zu spät dran für seine Verabredung. Doch er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass der Grund für diese Verzögerung eine etwaige Verstimmung seines Geschäftspartners mehr als wettmachte.  
  
OoooOoooO  
  
Durch seinen eiligen Rückzug entging Lucius allerdings Severus’ nervöser Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke. Genau eine Stunde war vergangen, seit er mit seinem Gespielen diesen Raum betreten hatte und wie auf Kommando schmolzen die Veränderungen des Vielsaftranks aus Remus’ Gesicht und zurück blieb ein unkomplizierter, netter, junger Stricher, mit dem er sich ab und zu die Zeit vertrieb, wenn sein Verlangen gar zu übermächtig wurde.  
  
„Das war nicht schlecht“, sagte der Junge, zwinkerte ihm zu und stand auf. Er lehnte das angebotene Taschentuch mit einem lässigen Winken ab. „Danke, ich hab’ selbst.“ Er zog ein großes Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte sich damit das Gesicht ab. Dann warf er sich einen Mantel über, ohne zuvor seine derangierte Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen. „Okay, ich muss los. Ich hab’ da noch einen Termin.“ Er gab Severus lächelnd die Hand. „Jederzeit wieder – du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“  
  
Severus nickte stumm.  
  
Als er allein in dem Zimmer war, sank er auf einen Stuhl und stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Gryffindor-Krawatte, die er sich aus dem Kleider-Fundus der Schule „ausgeborgt“ hatte und die jetzt zerknittert halb vom Tisch herunterhing. Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln nahm er sie an sich und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten.  
  
Ja – er wusste, wo er das finden würde, was er suchte… aber er wusste auch, dass es ihm auf alle Zeiten verwehrt sein würde.  
  
  
ENDE


End file.
